1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ghost key detecting circuit, and more particularly, to a keyboard with a key matrix structure, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a keyboard is designed by a key matrix structure in order to avoid increased manufacturing costs and the inconvenience of assembly due to the use of too many connection lines. Due to the physical characteristics of the key matrix, however, the ghost key phenomenon cannot be ignored.
Prior art methods increase the size of the key matrix or separate each key by diodes to avoid the ghost key phenomenon. However, both these methods result in the manufacturing costs of the keyboard being increased by a significant degree.